


Deep Trouble

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tiny Underground Humans [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, he didn't want to but he did, mentions of human cooking, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Variation of the Pet Peeves formula set in Fellswap SOFT (author's variation of the universe)





	Deep Trouble

What was there to do?

He had only agreed to this mess on the condition no one would bother him about humans again, but now....well...

“20 g says he won’t do it.” Razzy hissed at Doggo for daring to say that aloud.

“QUIET WHELP OR YOUR MUZZLE WILL LOSE AN INCH!” That got the cocky dog to quiet down.

The human in his grip was shaking and had its eyes tightly closed, but they didn’t struggle and it hurt his soul to see it. Razzy and his brother both loathed the treatment of the tiny livestock, but there was nothing they could really do except keep their home a human-free zone. No one was allowed to eat them or cook them in their house, no matter what.

But now Razzy had to eat a live one in front of the guard to get them off his back about the abstention.

Oh how he wished it hadn’t come to this but....”NOW BEHOLD, CRETINS! THERE’S A REASON I’M THE LIEUTENANT!” Razzy was used to doing things he hated for the sake of appearances. So dumping the human into his mouth and quickly swallowing them was just another to add to the list.

It hurt his throat, and once they hit his stomach they started fighting, but he’d done it. Coughing a bit, he shook the disgusting taste of fear out of his mind and looked at the impressed dogs, “AND I HOPE THAT TEACHES YOU ALL NOT TO DOUBT ME! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!”

There was a scrabbling of paws as the remainder of the canine unit vanished to avoid their leader’s wrath, but Razzy didn’t think about that much. He was too busy worrying about the desperate, frenzied attack against his innards.

“Human, please,” he whispered as he hurried toward his brother’s station at the far end of the woods, “I swear on my life, you’re safe. I won’t hurt you. I don’t WANT to hurt you. Just calm down or you’ll injure yourself before I can get you out.”

The fighting didn’t stop, but he felt the change in intent. The human didn’t trust him, at all, but they weren’t trying as hard to free themselves. There was a twinge of hope instead of all out panic. Good.

He kept talking as he went through the forest, “I know that was horrifying. I wasn’t exactly happy about it, either, but I do understand. Now I’m going to take you to my brother, Papyrus. Or Syrup, if you want; that’s his nickname. My name is Sans, but I’d rather you call me Razzy. Sans is only what strangers call me and considering your position,” He blushed a little, realizing just how very intimate a view they were getting, “you aren’t a stranger anymore.”

The walk was a bit long from where he’d been, close to Snowdin at Dogamy and Dogaressa’s stations, and the human tired themselves out before they got there. When they did stop fighting, Razzy sighed, “Thank you, human. Please, rest. My brother will easily be able to remove you safely and get you somewhere a bit more sanitary. He was a doctor, once, you know.”

Of course, the human didn’t know that, but talking about it made Razzy feel better.

\--

Syrup was almost asleep when he heard the familiar stride of his brother’s boots in the snow.

Razzy was...unusually concerned looking and Syrup sat up instantly, on alert.

“Brother, it’s fine, just....the team were messing with me again. I need your medical knowledge right now.” Razzy sighed and came around, letting his hands drop and show the small lump that had formed under his rib cage. “They made me swallow a live human in exchange for their cessation of teasing about them, so if you could help me remove the poor thing?”

“yes, sir,” He muttered and took his brother’s hand. One teleport later and they were home.

“Hm? Oh. I’ll have to take off my armor, won’t I? Thank you for your forethought, brother.” Razzy nodded and began the process, “I think they’ve passed out or fallen asleep, but I’m not sure. Be gentle with them; they’ve had a very trying day.”

Syrup hadn’t needed the warning but he nodded, “just unzip your body suit enough for me to get to them. ‘s an easy procedure.”

Nodding, Razzy slipped out of the upper half of his body suit, exposing the magenta pouch containing the shivering, shock-frozen little human. Syrup hummed softly and easily reached through the membrane, his intent letting it be permeable, and slid the tiny human out into his palms. “there. s’done. prob’ly gonna need some time t’recover b’fore they’ll do much.”

“Well, keep them with you.” Razzy’s brow bones knit together as he saw the human shiver, remaining curled, “We’ll clothe them once I get back if you don’t have something, but I have to get back to patrol. Keep them in your pockets till we can figure something out.”

“can do. g’luck, bro,” Syrup nodded, slipping the human into his inside breast pocket. He only had some candies in there, wrapped, so they’d be fine.

Nodding, Razzy finished redressing himself and marched out into Snowdin again.

\--

“y’know we aren’t going to hurt’cha, right?” Syrup murmured, sitting back at his station. He was hunched over, laying on one arm and letting his other hand rest over the pocket the human was in to keep them warmer.

There was no response, but he didn’t expect one. Shock was like that. “if it makes y’feel better, ya prob’ly won’t smell like raspberries f’rever. Jus’ till his magic wears off ya.”

The human whimpered softly, but Syrup just nodded. “yeah. I know. near death experience, even if y’weren’t gonna get hurt. Not with my bro, anyway. Try’n breathe if y’can, hon.”

His soul felt warm and happy, despite being worried about the little body in his pocket. He’s wanted a human for a long time, one to keep and protect and treat the right way. Just hadn’t gotten the courage up to ask his big bro for it. 

Syrup had his own paycheck, sure, but his brother was the one who owned the house they both lived in. Most of Syrup’s meager earnings went toward helping their well meaning but neglectful father stay alive since he ferried people on the river for free. He’d made more when he was one of the only physicians in the underground but….well, that was a long time ago.

Some of his intent must be getting through, because the human finally said something, “I’m not going to die?”

“nope,” Syrup sighed, releasing tension he didn’t even know he was holding. “me’n bro don’t exactly like the idea of kill’r be killed. We’re more in’ta the golden rule, when we can be. I’ll take care’a you till we can getcha home again, then me’n bro will try’n figure out how we’re gonna go forward.” He gave the pocket a gentle pat, “but no matter what happens, y’re gonna live, and hopefully live well.”

He didn’t feel anything, but the human began murmuring, “I’m not gonna die? I’m not gonna die. I’m not gonna die. I’m NOT gonna die.”

There was no stopping the amused chuckle from Syrup.

\--

Razzy raced home.

He was usually eager but now….now he had an apology to do and a guest to care for and a new audience for his cooking skills!

As soon as he slammed the door closed and closed all the curtains, he called upstairs, “BROTHER! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!”

Syrup popped his head out of the bathroom under the staircase and said, “bro, ‘s all clear. w’s just giv’n the human a bath.”

Smiling, Razzy nodded, voice lowering and gaining a pleased note, “That’s very insiteful of you, Syrup. Thank you. Are…” he felt the warmth as magenta magic colored his cheekbones, “Are they alright? I didn’t hurt them when I, um…earlier?”

“nah, bro,” Stepping aside, the taller skeleton let his brother come in and see the little figure relaxing in their sink, surrounded by foam. “hey, bro’s back, tiny.”

The human looked up, their wet hair clinging to their head, but looked…cautious, rather than scared.

“Human, I….” Razzy clicked his teeth a bit while he considered his wording. “I’m regretful that our first meeting was so traumatic and callous. I honestly don’t want you to feel threatened in this house, and I swear I won’t repeat today’s unfortunate circumstances again.”

They looked at Syrup for a moment, then nodded, “Okay. I don’t know why you’re apologizing for doing what’s natural, but I…” Their head turns down as they move their feet in the water, “I’m glad you didn’t kill me. Even if you had the right to. So thank you.”

Syrup cooed as he gently plucked them up with one hand, wrapping a towel around them with another, “hey, none’a that talk. Nobody’s got th’right to kill anybody else. S’why EXP is a bad thing, not a good one. Y’only hurt if you gotta stop someone else fr’m hurtin’ you or another person.”

“He’s right, human.” Razzy was not having that attitude in his house. “Despite being some of the strongest monsters here, we also have the lowest LV. Our philosophy of peace is our strength, at least…” he looked at Syrup, who smiled warmly at his big brother, “at least in our family it is, anyway. And you’re part of it now, so learn to love it!”

The human’s eyes were wide with wonder, and as Syrup gently dried them off, they relaxed.

“so what’re we gonna call ya, little thing?” he asked gently as Razzy took their bundle from him, very slow and gentle.

“Um, whatever you want, I suppose. We don’t have names.” Their voice was confused and thoughtful, and Razzy seemed just as contemplative.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to name something Stormy. I don’t know why, but the name appeals to me. Would that be a good name for you, human?” He pulled his gloves off one at a time and gently rubbed at their still damp hair with the towel.

“I like it,” they reply, shyness coloring their face suddenly.

“alright,” Syrup hops from where he’d been leaning against the sink and out into the living room. “stormy it is then.”


End file.
